


Reminded Of A Song

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Reader is bisexual, You Decide, or lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Charlie's reminded of a song when she thinks about her relationship with you.





	Reminded Of A Song

Charlie glanced at you, the both of you seated on your bed. You were burying your face in your knees, bawling your eyes out. Your last boyfriend had just left you, and you had ran to Charlie. She, of course, had never liked the douchebag. Honestly, she never liked any of your boyfriends, but that was because she was in love with you.

The entire situation reminded Charlie of a song she had heard a few times. It was about that girl who was in love with her best friend, and was trying to get the courage to confess. 

In so many ways, Charlie could relate to that song. She loved you so dearly, and you were the best friend she ever had. You knew she was a lesbian, but you weren't bothered by it. In fact, you gave her a ring you loved, stating it was a sign of your ever lasting friendship. Charlie didn't really like to wear rings on her finger, so she wore it as a necklace instead.

Charlie couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't watch guys hurting you over and over again. She knew she was better for you, and was sure you had similar feelings for her.

"(YN), take my hand.", she whispered. You did, finally looking up at her teary-eyed. "We are more than friends. I will follow you until the end. I can't pretend why I never like your new boyfriends."

You looked confused. Unsure. 

"Forget those guys." 

For a moment, you shook. Finally, you nodded. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
